Love that Never Dies
by Sabrepaw AKA CrazyPirateMouse
Summary: MAJOR SPOILERS FOR TOY STORY 3! Woody's happy about the toys' new life, but he can't help but feel lonely without one special toy that isn't there. WoodyXBo Peep


**WARNING!: MAJOR SPOILERS AHEAD FOR THOSE WHO HAVE NOT SEEN TOY STORY 3!**

So basically, I was happy with the way they ended the Toy Story saga but I was sooo depressed that Bo Peep was sold away. I was hoping that she would have _*magically*_ been bought by Bonnie's mom. Seeing as she was not, I decided to write it myself. Hope you enjoy. :)

_Love That Never Dies_

Woody smiled as he looked at his and the toys' new home. Bonnie loved them all very much and took great care of them. They were all happy, and that, in turn made Woody happy. Well, almost happy. There was something missing from his life. Something that had been missing for years.

The cowboy doll watched as Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head played with their adopted children and as Buzz and Jesse strolled around the bead holding hands. He sighed. Even Rex had formed a special relationship with the triceratops Trixie.

Truthfully, there was some_one_ missing from his life. Bo Peep. The china doll had been sold a few years ago in a yard sale. Their good bye had been barely that when Andy's mother had come in suddenly and took her off her shelf and into a box. He had waved slowly and she had waved back with tears in her blue porcelain eyes.

He hoped she was in a good home, on a shelf to keep her from the harm of someone breaking her delicate body. As a selfish wish, he hoped she missed him as much as he missed her. He had never really told her he loved her, even though it was obvious. But it still wasn't the same as the actual words.

Woody sighed again and sat down on the pillow on Bonnie's bed. Suddenly he felt someone walk up behind him. "Something you wanna talk about, Woody?"

The cowboy doll looked over to see Slinky sitting down. "Hey, Slink," he managed to say. The loyal little dog looked at his friend with concern and followed the cowboy's gaze to Buzz and Jesse. Slinky could guess very well what was on Woody's mind.

"I miss her, too," he said. When Woody didn't answer, Slinky sighed and said, "How 'bout we go take a walk around the house to clear your mind. Bonnie and her mom are at the dare care and her dads at work. Nobody but the two of us."

Woody smiled at Slinky's attempt to help him. "Okay."

To any who saw them, the sheriff and the slinky dog made an odd sight walking side by side. Woody would never understand why Slinky and he had become such great friends, even at the very beginning, but he was glad as they reminisced about the past and talked about old times when they were Andy's toys.

Woody suddenly stopped in front of Bonnie's parents' room. The little girl had brought them around most the house, but the toys had never been in her parents' room. He hadn't cared before… so why was he having a weird feeling as he stared at the large door?

Slinky looked at Woody. "C'mon, sheriff," he said. "Let's get back to the other toys." Woody nodded and followed the little dog, but had a hard time taking his eyes off of the door.

Later that night, when Bonnie and the rest of the toys were asleep, Woody crawled out of bed. He snuck to Bonnie's parents' room, keeping to the shadows so he wouldn't be spotted. The cowboy doll was not a real curious guy, but he simply couldn't shake the strange feeling about the room.

Luckily, the door was slightly ajar. Woody peeked his head around to see if the coast was clear and was greeted by gentle snoring. He looked around the room with slight wonder but ignored most of everything. He closed his eyes and followed that strange feeling. Weird as it was, he felt something drawing him in; a sort of presence. Woody looked up when he hit the bed stand. There was a lamp there. Normally, he wouldn't have cared, after all, most people had lamps by their bedside, but he recognized the lamp shade. It was blue and green, like a field and sky, and if he looked hard enough he could have sworn he saw something that looked like a shining, fluffy, and white, almost like a porcelain sheep coat.

"It couldn't be," he muttered. He had to know. He wasn't ready for disappointment, but for some reason he felt like he needed to see. He jumped up the table leg and began climbing.

He grunted when he finally reached the top and sat down to pant. "Woody?" a soft voice asked. "Is that really you?" Woody froze and turned around slowly. There, standing in pink and white, stood the most beautiful doll he had ever seen. She had beautiful golden locks covered with a pink bonnet, and the bluest eyes he had ever seen. The perfect, red bow of her lips began to smile and she clutched her blue shepherdess staff tighter.

"Bo?" Woody stood in aghast. Standing right there before him was the love of his life- Bo Peep.

Bo began to cry and she quickly walked over to the cowboy doll. Woody grabbed her and hugged her as if he would never let her go. Bo smiled and kissed him sweetly.

"I heard that Bonnie had new toys, but I never imagined it would be you," she said quietly. Woody kissed her again as she began to cry tears of joy.

"Just wait 'til the guys find out," he said happily. "But, that can wait for morning," he added.

Bo frowned and looked down. "I was sure that you would have forgotten me by now," she said quietly.

Woody lifted up her face. "Bo. Toy's don't forget what they hold dear. I love you, Bo. I always have. My love is a love that will never die."

Bo Peep smiled shyly. "I know you love me," she joked. "It was obvious all through those years." Woody sighed. "But," she added. "I'm glad you finally said it. My love never died for you either; and it never will. Now that we're together again, I'm not afraid. After all, I have a big, strong, and handsome sheriff to protect me from any evil that may come." Woody blushed at her remark and leaned in to kiss her again.

They spent the rest of the night sitting and talking quietly, careful not wake Bonnie's parents up, catching up on old times. Until the sun began to rise and Woody returned to Bonnie's room, they held hands, never letting each other go for a second.

Woody smiled as he crawled back under the covers. Life had suddenly taken a whole new shine to it. He had a new owner that played with him every day; he had best friends that would never leave him; and the best of all was he finally had someone to call his own again. He couldn't be any happier.


End file.
